


Put Your Trust in Me

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Sensory Deprivation, Supernatural Kink Meme, Teasing, Trust, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: SPN Kink Meme Fill from the following Prompt:Dean blindfolds Cas and slowly, gently worships him. Maybe because he can’t handle when Cas looks at him like he, Dean, is worth everything.But this awakens trust issues with Cas because the last time somebody took his sight, it was because the angels he thought had come to help him came to torture him instead.Dean makes sure Cas knows he’s safe, Dean’s there and he’ll never hurt Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Put Your Trust in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [ can also be found here.](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/166712.html?thread=48259384#t48259384)

The darkness descended upon him, a gentle, velvet black that did not abate no matter which way Castiel turned his head.

A whimper scraped past the back of his throat, too loud in the darkness.

“You’re okay.” Dean’s voice was a steady presence above him, the pressure of Dean's hips against his own a comforting weight. “I’m right here.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, voice rough with a strange mix of want and trepidation. He reached blindly for Dean, who met him halfway, hands wrapping around Castiel’s wrists and pinning them above his head.

“Keep your hands up here,” Dean commanded, and Castiel shuddered at the steel in his voice.

“Yes,” he repeated, not able to curtail another whimper.

Castiel could hear the smile in Dean’s voice when he spoke next. “Good boy.” Those words sent heat spiraling across all the crevices of his Grace, and he felt their warmth pooling in his belly. “I’m going to tell you everything I’m going to do before I do it, just like we discussed,” Dean continued, voice softening into a low, sultry whisper.

That simple affirmation made Castiel come apart just a little bit, and he whispered “Thank you,” in return.

“I’m going to place my hands on your chest,” Dean said, and Castiel tensed in anticipation. He wasn’t waiting long, but still startled a bit when Dean’s hands fell upon his chest, fingers ghosting against his nipples. “And in a minute, I’m going to kiss you. Because I can. And because you look so fucking kissable right now,” he said.

Castiel restrained himself from reaching for Dean once more. “Please,” he breathed.

And he was answered by a firm, passionate kiss that lingered and lingered. When they finally pulled away for air, Castiel was breathing hard and struggling not to shift his hips under Dean’s.

Everything was magnified in the dark, every sensation amplified a hundred-fold, every whisper of Dean’s clothing against his skin grating against his senses.

“I’m going to move lower,” Dean said, and Castiel was distantly gratified that his lover sounded almost as wrecked as he felt.

Castiel nodded slightly. He squirmed as Dean’s hands settled on his waist, palms flat against his skin, fingers applying a gentle pressure. He felt like his chest was going to burst open if Dean didn’t move lower, to the place he needed him most.

“Patience,” Dean murmured, voice closer than he remembered, and he tried to turn his head to follow the source. The metallic taste of panic filled his throat, threatening to drown him in memories of a different time, another place. “Shh, I’m here; I’m right here,” Dean soothed him, no doubt able to feel the frantic beating of his lover’s heart. “Stay with me, Cas. You’re safe. You’re loved.”

Somehow, those words soothed the memories flaring within him, and Castiel melted back into Dean’s touch.

“So good for me, Cas,” Dean whispered, voice sounding right beside his ear. Castiel shivered at the sensation, and tried to turn his head to kiss Dean, but the other was quicker and moved away at the last moment. “I’m going to suck you off, now,” Dean said, and Castiel’s heart quickened once more. He wasn’t used to Dean being so forthright, in bed or elsewhere, and the filthy words that followed sent a thrill down his spine. “Gonna make you feel so fucking good,” Dean continued, lifting his hips and shimmying down the length of Castiel’s body. “And you’re going to tell me when you’re close, and you’re not going to come until I say you can.”

A broken whimper found its way past his lips, and he answered, “Understood,” in a ragged voice.

“Now,” Dean informed him, before pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s cock.

In the dark, lights flared behind his eyes and sizzled out. Dean’s breath ghosted against him, and then Dean was taking him into his mouth, so gentle and so loving that Castiel felt he was slowly flying apart. He groaned, long and low, and his breathing quickened along with his pulse as Dean began to suck him off in earnest.

It was a struggle to keep his hands from twisting in Dean’s hair, directing him to where he was most needed, but he did it, for Dean. Obedience had never come easily to him, yet Dean had always been both his weakness and his strength.

“Close,” Castiel sobbed out, and Dean pulled away, placing his hands on Castiel’s hands to still their motion. He moaned, hyper-aware of his throbbing need. “Please,” he whimpered.

“Soon,” Dean promised. Once more, Castiel felt Dean’s shift his weight. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he observed. “So damn pretty.” From the uneven tone of Dean’s voice, Castiel could only guess what his lover was doing.

“Dean?” He asked, voice little more than a whisper.

“I’m here; I’m right here,” Dean said, breathless. “I’m going to ride you in a minute. Keep your hands above your head, yeah?”

Castiel nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the prospect of being sheathed in Dean’s wet heat.

Another moment passed, and Castiel could now hear the slick sounds of Dean preparing himself. His fingers twitched, wishing it were his fingers sliding in and out of his lover.

“Ready?” Dean asked after a brief interlude of silence, broken only by the ragged sounds of their breathing.

“Yes,” Castiel breathed. “Please,” he begged.

And then Dean was lining him up with his slick entrance, and sliding all the way down. Castiel made an aborted move to reach for his lover, then let his hands fall back down.

“Good boy,” Dean said once more, voice breathy and tremulous. “So good for me.”

“Always,” Castiel replied, rolling his hips experimentally.

Dean met him halfway, drawing away only to slam back down. “Fuck,” he said, and began bouncing up and down.

“Please,” Castiel moaned. “Can I-”

“Soon,” Dean repeated. “Wait.”

Castiel gritted his teeth and tried to control the building need inside of him, but it felt like trying to tame a wild thing that desperately wanted to be free. “Dean, please,” he pleaded, nearly incoherent. “Please, I need-”

“Go ahead,” Dean whispered. “Come for me, Cas.”

With a sob, Castiel obeyed, body going taut as he found his release deep inside his lover. He relished the way Dean spilled across his stomach just moments later, as well as the boneless, floating feeling that followed.

“I’m here,” Dean assured him as they caught their breath. “I’m going to take off your blindfold, okay?”

Castiel nodded and smiled at the feeling of Dean’s warm hands brushing against his temple as the blindfold fell away.

“Hey there,” Dean greeted him.

Castiel peered up at Dean, blinking away the darkness.

“You’re still looking at me like that,” Dean laughed.

  
“Like what?” Castiel asked, expression betraying his confusion.

Dean gazed back at him, unflinchingly. “Like I’m everything you ever wanted or needed or desired.”

“But… You are,” Castiel answered, a small smile gracing his features.

He couldn’t read Dean’s expression as the other leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve a water bottle he’d briefly placed in the freezer earlier. Castiel gratefully accepted it, pleased to find it was still cold.

Dean watched him as he drank his fill, then he returned the water bottle to its place on the floor. Castiel watched as he rummaged around in the side drawer for a minute or two before coming back with a pack of baby wipes.

“You did so well,” Dean said, as he was wiping away the last evidence of their love-making. It struck Castiel that this – this was somehow more intimate than what they’d just done. It was one thing to get swept up in the moment, but he’d always found it difficult to talk about it in the aftermath.

“Did I?” Castiel asked, refusing to meet Dean’s gaze.

“Look at me,” Dean bid him, and Castiel once again found himself obeying. “I know how hard this must have been for you. The last time you were blindfolded, it was without your consent and by angels trying to hurt you. But this time was different, yeah?”

Castiel nodded his assent.

“And you did well. You were beautiful.” Dean met Castiel’s gaze.

He couldn’t help but smile at the way Dean was looking at him, and he said, “Now you’re the one looking at me like that,” he chided gently.

“Like what?” Dean asked.

“Like I hung the stars in the sky myself,” Castiel answered.

Dean gathered Castiel in his arms, drawing the blanket over them and snuggling into his lover. “Didn’t you?”

“Technically-” but whatever technicality Castiel had been about to invoke was cut off by the sudden presence of Dean’s lips upon his own.

When they drew away, Castiel hid his face in the crook of Dean’s arm.

“Sleep,” Dean suggested.

“Will you stay?” Castiel asked, daring to hope that Dean would agree to stay by his side.

Dean’s brightest, most beautiful smile greeted him. “Of course,” he answered. And then, after a beat, “I’ll watch over you.”

Castiel settled deeper into Dean’s embrace, and, sated, began to drift asleep. Just as he about to float away, he heard Dean shift closer and whisper, “Love you, angel,” and Castiel let himself fall the rest of the way, a smile etched on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed the writing of this fic, so I hope you've enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
